Are You Happy Now?
by TobiasGuurl
Summary: David’s back, a nothlit, but he’s still back and ready for his revenge. What happens when the animorphs are exposed to the yeerks and must leave their families to fight their fight? RT and JC
1. Chapter 1

Are You Happy Now?  
  
Summary: David's back, a nothlit, but he's still back and ready for his revenge. What happens when the animorphs are exposed to the yeerks and must leave their families to fight their fight? R/T and J/C.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Lol.  
  
I hope everyone likes my story, or at least this first chapter ^_^. Thought speak is in parentheses  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Just a Dream  
  
My name is Rachel. I'm not telling you my last name so on and so on. You know the drill. The yeerks are still invading earth and we are still trying to stop them. We as in the animorphs. My best friend Cassie, she's short, african american, with short black hair. She's pretty but she's constantly wearing pants or overalls to short and dirty clothing from when she's tending to her animals. She won't let me help her buy nice, new clothing. She likes Jake, and it's beyond obvious.  
  
Jake is our leader, and he likes Cassie. They try to hide it but we all know. Jake is also my cousin, and his best friend is Marco.  
  
Marco is well Marco. He the comedian of the group, and forever gets on my nerves. Like when he calls me Xena, warrior princess.  
  
Then there's Tobias. He was a nothlit for a while. A boy stuck in the body of a red tailed hawk because he went over the two hour morphing limit. Then he got his power to morph back and also was able to aquire himself so he could turn back to human when he wants, but only for two hours.  
  
Ax, is our resident andalite. He's been a big help to our group and he is Elfangor's younger brother. Elfangor. He was the andalite who gave us our powers. Our ability to morph animals. Hence our name Animorphs.  
  
Me. I have golden blonde hair and I'm tall for my age. I'm told I'm pretty, like some supermodel. Do I care? Nope.  
  
Right now, what was I doing? Sleeping. That was until I heard the loud tapping on my window. My eyes fluttered open and it took me a while to adjust to the darkness. I shook my head and then looked at the window, it was Tobias. My clock by my bed read 6 am. Tobias was knocking at my window at 3 am? Something was wrong. I got that sinking feeling in my stomach as I got up and open the window. He rushed in.  
  
(Grab some clothing or something. Quick. Just shove it in a bag and morph!)  
  
"What? Hold up. What's going on?" I said giving him a confused look.  
  
(We don't have time do it!) He said. I grabbed my bag from gymnastics and quickly shook all the contents on to the floor then shoved random clothing out of my dresser into the bag. I started to scoop some things off my desk into the bag when I heard a large bang downstairs and then. TSEER TSEER. Dracon beams.  
  
(Morph!) Tobias shouted. I started to morph bald eagle. My bag was light so I figured I could grasp it in my talons. My door swung open. I was even close to half in morph. I came face to face with a Hork Bajir. It stared at me with its dracon beam pointed right at my head. I slowly stood up and demorphed. Tobias tried to scratch at its eyes but the hork bajir fired on him and he hit the wall. The the hork bajir stepped out of the way and someone else entered my room. Visser three.  
  
"Ahhhh," I screamed a high pitch scream as I shot straight up in bed in a cold sweat. I looked around, I was in my room and everything was fine. I breathed deeply a couple of times, telling my self everything was okay. My alarm clock read 6 am. A little scary, but I'm Rachel, as Marco says I'm Xena. Everything was fine so, so am I. Or at least that's what I convinced myself until I heard tapping at my window. I yelped and jumped up out of bed. It was light out but only a little, the sunrise. My family wasn't awake yet, it was Saturday morning so they wouldn't be for a while. The tapping continued. I went to the window, it was Tobias, I let him in. He flew in and landed on my dresser.  
  
(Morning, are you okay?) He asked me.  
  
"I am as long as you don't tell me to get my clothing and morph," I said tired. I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes.  
  
(Huh? Wha.you had that dream too?) He asked worriedly.  
  
"Y..you mean you had it to?" I asked uneasily.  
  
(Yes, I did. When I woke up I decided to go for a fly and I heard you scream) He said.  
  
"I screamed because of the dream. This is getting weird. Should we tell the others?" I asked.  
  
"Later, at the meeting today I guess," I heard him say. He said it in human voice so he must have morphed. He sat down on the edge of my bed but I pulled him back so he was laying next to me.  
  
"God don't you miss sleeping in a bed, eating human food?! How do you handle it Tobias," I laughed. He laughed too and I looked over at him and saw a slight blush come over his face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yeah, I know this chapter was short, but I need to show another POV you'll understand why in the next chapter which is already done but I'm not posting it for 2 days because I'm evil lol. PLEASSSSSSSSSSSEE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Are You Happy Now?  
  
Summary: David's back, a nothlit, but he's still back and ready for his revenge. What happens when the animorphs are exposed to the yeerks and must leave their families to fight their fight? R/T and J/C.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Lol.  
  
Sorry about that, I know I said two days but my computer commited suicide lol.  
  
Chapter 2: Just a Dream Pt2  
  
My name is Jake. No last name, you know why and you know what's going on so I don't have to fill you in. I had just gone to bed when I felt something rub up against my neck. I didn't move but my eyes instantly flew open. There sitting on my chest was a white rat. Millions of explanations flew through my mind. Till I heard a large bang downstairs.  
  
"David," I hissed.  
  
(Very good Jake) The rat said. I heard yelling from downstairs and dracon beams. I pushed David off me with my hand and he flew off the bed. One explanation. They knew who I was. 'They' being the yeerks. I had to run. Question's flew through my mind. Most important being how did David get back? I knew he had told. He had spilled his guts, exposing us all for who and what we were. He had told the yeerks. They wanted me, not my parents right? I wasn't sure what to do, or what was the best choice, but I decided saving the others was more important. I started to morph peregrine falcon, I was more than half way through when a hork bajir burst into my room. He raised his dracon beam at me but I had jumped out my window, finished my morph and flew off.  
  
It was hard to see in the dark but I managed to fly all the way to where Tobias sleeps.  
  
(Tobias!) I yelled. (Go! Now, to Rachel's! We've been exposed, they're after us.)  
  
(I'm on it Jake) Tobias said to me and flew off toward Rachel's, as fast as he could in the darkness. I started calling Ax, trying to find him. Finally I saw him in the woods, he stood up in his Andalite form.  
  
(Yes, Prince Jake) He said.  
  
(Morph to your Osprey form and go get Marco. We've been found out and the yeerks know who we are. Hurry, now!) I yelled and then flew as fast as I could. I had to get to Cassie. I flew wildly there and then thrashed against the window, trying to wake her up. No one opened the window. I concentrated and looked into her room. There was no one in the bed and things were thrown around. The door thrown open. Had I been.too late?  
  
(No.Cassie.) I said.  
  
(Jake? Jake! I'm fine.But we have a much larger problem.) Cassie said to me. I looked up and saw Hork Bajir carrying Cassie's struggling parents away. To be made controllers, I knew it. Had they done that to mine too? I should have stayed, stayed and fought them off! Now my parents were going to be forced to be controllers! Did I make the right choice?  
  
(Mom..Dad.) I heard myself say breathlessly as my falcon body started falling hard toward the earth.  
  
"NO!" I yelled and woke up. I was breathing heavily. It was all a dream. Just a stupid dream. I sighed deeply and went back to sleep, it was only 6 am after all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Another short chappie, hopefully the next will be much much longer.lol PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
